villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Fallen (Transformers)
The Fallen'' ''(originally known as Megatronus Prime) appears in the Transformers franchise as the Supreme leader and founder of the Decepticons.'' The Fallen is the main antagonist in Transformers: ''Revenge of the Fallen. Megatron,' '''his apprentice, serves as the secondary antagonist of the movie. Early History Thousands of years ago, the original Transformers landed on Earth. All of them were Primes, and they spawned the race known as transformers. Yet one of the Primes now known as '''The Fallen defied an important rule, and ignored the value of life beside his, thus creating the war of the transformers. The Fallen and his corrupted followers were known as the Decepticons, while the remaining Primes became Autobots. He commanded the creation of a great machine known as the Solar Harvester, which has the power to destroy suns and create energon, the life-blood of all transformers. The Matrix of Leadership was needed to activate the machine, so the Primes took it and hid it inside a tomb made up of their own bodies so that The Fallen and his scouts would be unable to activate the machine. He was very powerful though, and he was a highly skilled fighter. He slaughtered all Primes except one orphan, hidden away. The Fallen has a scepter which he uses to bend space-time, teleport, and fight with. Many years ago, Megatron came into contact with the Fallen, and he manipulated Megatron into reforming the Decepticons, and commanded him to steal the All Spark. Megatron was killed by a human boy named Sam Witwicky, however, and the Decepticons were subdued. Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Two years later, Megatron was resurrected by the Constructacons and returned to the massive Decepticons star ship, Nemesis. There, Megatron met with Starscream and The Fallen. The Fallen told Megatron that the All Spark was merely a vessal for the power it contained, and was now in the mind of Sam Witwicky. Megatron returned to Earth and captured Sam, but could not recieve the information he needed when Optimus Prime arrived. After a long battle, Optimus successfuly killed Grindor but was killed himself by Megatron. Now that Optimus was dead, The Fallen made a return to Earth and sent a message to every television in the world, telling the humans that if they did not turn over Sam he and the Decepticons would erradicate all life on the planet. Instead of turning over Sam, the Autobots and the U.S. Military worked together to battle the Decepticons in Egipt while Sam went on a hunt for the Matrix of Leadership. He eventually found it, but turned to dust the moment he layed hands on it. The Fallen and Megatron deploy Devastator to destroy the pyramid surrounding the Solar Harvester, but he is destroyed by a shot from the rail gun of a nearby destroyer ship. Meanwhile, Sam has a vision of the Primes, and the Matrix puts itself back together. Sam revived Optimus, but the Fallen came down to Earth and stole the Matrix from him. He warped over to the Solar Harvester and activated it, but as the countdown began, the U.S. Military acted quick to prevent the destruction of Earth, but all of the military tanks and soldiers are destroyed/killed by The Fallen's teleknesis powers. Jetfire provided Optimus with his parts and spark, making him more powerful than before. Optimus flew up the pyramid and destroyed the Harvester before engaging the Fallen in combat. The two fight and Optimus killed the Fallen by ripping off his face and tearing out and crushing his spark. Optimus tells, "I rise, you fall". Megatron sees his master dead in horror, and flew off claiming "This isn't over " when retreating back to space with Starscream. All of the Fallen's dialogue in the film *Oh, you have much to learn my disciple, the cube, was merely a vessel, its' power, its' knowledge can never be destroyed. It can only transform. (First lines) *It has been absorbed by the human child. The key to saving our race now lies within his mind. *And you will, my apprentice, in time, for millenia, I have dreamed of returning to that wretched planet where I too was once betrayed by the ones I called my brothers. *Only a Prime can defeat me, and now only one remains. *Then the boy will lead us to him, and revenge will be ours. *The last prime is dead. *Revenge... is... mine. *Citizens of the human hive, your leaders have withheld the truth. You are not alone in the universe. We have lived among you, hidden, but no more. As you can see, we can destroy your cities at will, unless you turnover this boy. If you resist us, we will destroy the world as you know it. *My Matrix! *My brothers could not stop me from this. Now, I claim your sun! *This planet will be dark forever. *Die like your brothers! (last words of the movie) Appearances in other media Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: The Game The Fallen voiced by James Arnold Taylor, appears in the official game adaptation of the film Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. He is not a playable character, but is the final boss of both campaigns, except in the Nintendo DS versions where the final boss is Optimus Prime or Megatron. ''Transformers: Prime'' The Fallen is briefly mentioned in the episode "Partners", when Starscream tells the Autobots that he wishes to join them. Bulkhead jokes by saying that he was "lobbing with The Fallen". In the episode "One Shall Rise", the Thirteen Primes were mentioned, as the ones who vanquished Unicron. It is implied that the Fallen was one of these. According to Ratchet, Megatron named himself after the Fallen's original name: "Megatronus". ''Transformers: Exodus'' Megatronus Prime is mentioned as one of the original thirteen Transformers. Megatron is shown originally calling himself Megatronus, after this particular Prime, and is a gladiator, who then takes the name Megatron after the name is shortened by cheering fans at one of his matches. Megatronus, though the namesake of the Decepticon leader Megatron in the book, holds no sway over Megatron, who took the name simply because he had none of his own and wished to be associated with power and grandeur. ''Transformers: Exiles'' According to the book Transformers: Exiles, Megatronus Prime commissioned Solus Prime to create the Requiem Blaster. Later, Megatronus murdered Solus, triggering the first breaking among the Thirteen. Category:Transformers Villains Category:Giant Robots Category:Cataclysm Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Movie Villains Category:Traitor Category:Evil from the past Category:Obsessed Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Outcast Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Psychics Category:Spear Users Category:Sequel Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Nameless Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Ruler Category:Brother of hero Category:Immortals Category:Asexual Category:Master Manipulator Category:Robots Category:Torturer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Destroyers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Hatemongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Dictator Category:Bigger Bads Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Right-Hand Category:Satan